School Spirit
by puxawsome
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are now at school, what drama will unfold for these two?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_-Sabrina-_

I am Sabrina Grimm. I am all awesome. I am the queen of sneaks. I cant decide how I feel about school. I am the all mighty, who can't decide how I feel about school! I mean I get to see my best friends, Bella (book 2) daughter of frog prince and princess ( I think don't have the books) Mary Jean daughter of Snow White and Charming who grew up to my age on accident. Her parent are from a very _powerful_ story. She's a little usually call her Mary or Jean. Either way, She's awesome. I also get to see my friend 1/2 Everafter, and Ginger, Daughter of Uncle Jake and Brier rose.( I am magic and brought Briar back to life) Ginger got lonely and grew up, forgetting she only had to skip a few years to hang out Daphne and Red. Either why she is my best friend ever. Ginger only has control over her age and other than that and having a "random" green thumb, meaning seance her mom was Brair ROSE she can pretty much make any thing grow. But other than those 2 things shes as human as me, and hopefully you. Anyway . I thumbed through my drawer. I have my own dresser sense Daphne moved in with Red. I hope Puck likes my outfit. wow, wow, WOW! WHY did I just think that! I don't care what Puck thinks. I lay own on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. And screamed at the top of my lungs. Gosh, why did I have to care what he thinks! Only Ginger knows about... It. whatever "it" was. I don't know if Puck cares about me but making a move than having him reject me would kill "It" . I got back up, opened my closet and chose a random T-shirt witch happened to be my very favorite. Yea! It was Blue so I added my new "shorter than last year shorts" I bought at the mall because Bella, Ginger, and Mary but especially Ginger _BEGGED_ me to. I also added new flip flops and a customized bag me Daphne and Red made, Where as, puck took 15 different colors of paint and before he could paint something spilled it all over his bag. He said it was awsomeristerister...whatever, and painted little weird words all over it. Why do I care what he dose. there is absolutely no point in caring! I snort. I _so _wish i could say that and mean it. I mean REALLY i do. so so so so so so so SO wish i could. Either way though I cant, and I know it. anyway at my school Ginger Puck and his friend Parker and I are super popular considering how we are the only not full or not at all Everafter students there. that meant she was completely normal not with weird shape shifty family, or one that made them able to shape shift, or anything non-human. its more like we're weird to them then there weird to us. well that's it. school will be difficult but fun. but if I've decided that, why do I still have a feeling, that 7th grade will not be normal?

_-Puck-_

ow did I let my firs day of 6th...8th...9th...7th grade slip my mind! this was so wrong! Why do I _CARE _my first day of school. thats just wrong.. At least Parker ill finally be here. here meaning school but well ya know. Any way I don't understand. I'm (shudder) popular. Because of grimm! She is the only human middle school and I know her. It's like if you know the popular person better than other peeps than BAM! your popular. It's dumb. Really dumb if you don't WANT to be popular! I screamed and threw Ripper and he hit the door. Whoops. I picked up my stuffed unicorn and threw him the safety on my trampoline. Well he's ok now. any way school. The only good thing is my 1/2 Everafter bud Parker. His parents are Cinderella and Tom her hubby. Her hubby is a bit wacko but it doesn't run in the fam luckily. Any way it's nice to talk to him. I know guys are't supposed to be all BFF but really I'm fine with a best friend. I put on m pajamas. we had dinner and I pulled a prank already today so lights out for me! And I screamed. Or yelled really loud at a pajamas don't fit.I hate Grimm! yea right Parker would be on the floor rolling. He is convinced I should do "something" to her that's not mean but heck she'd freak. yea right again. she'd scream and run away. I made the mistake of al time. I was so mean that being nice creeps her out I can tell. Any way school. PJ's. ANYTHING but Grimm. SO i lay down on my trampoline and try to sleep. WHY do I have a feeling 6th...8th...7th grade won't be normal?


	2. Chapter 2

OKDOKEY! Thanks for the reveiws everyone. my last capter was a dumb rogh draft but better then the other one. Here is chapter 2 a day at school. PS I A SPAZMO! :)B ):D

Chapter 2

I hate alarm clocks

SabrinaPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I sat up and hit snooz. Gosh I HATE alarm clocks. At I sighed and crawled out from under my covers. I read my alarm clock and turned to leave suddenly wipping back to see the time. 5:00 in the morning! Puck. I was about to scream but thought better of and Red where siked for school. I didn't want to spoil it for them.I growled and walked out of my room into the hall bathroom. I looked in the mirror and nearl fainted. MY HAIR! no no no no no no! It's black! my blonde hair is BLACK! I saw a box on on the counter with a sticky note on it in sharpie it said:

"bad moring ugly!

no! I was ruined! forever! NO! I slid down to the floor in was SO dead.I ran to my room and tore open my closet looking for anything with a hood. I tore through my closet fast slowing down gradually. Puck would verbally annoy me and tug at my hood all day. I breathed 3 slow easy breaths thought for a minute and smiled.I grabbed My favorite T-shirt and shorts from yesterday and threw my hair ina ponytail. I grinned wide. I'd out done myself this time. Then I smiled even wider and headed twords our new mirror was a new magic mirror but she wasn't evil. I walked straight in ignorning her big WHO GOSE THERE! HY DO YOU FEEL YOU ARE WORTHEY TO INVADE MY SANCTUARY! thing. Hey it got annoying sometimes so don'y be hatein'. "Hi Jamie. " OH! hi Brina WaD

"whats up!" Jamie's the new mirror said. She's my age but a large amount more responsible. "James do you have anything that can, like, Make you look toatally hot to anyone that lookks at you? "well yea" She answered as if it where nothing. Puck pulled another prank on you right? she said eyeing my black hair. " huh how'd ya guess I mumbled rolling my eyes. She smailed and started walking so I followed her. She turned into a room that said looks and looked at me. I stared back then jumped. Oh yea keys! I said laughing. I held out the keys and we both stumbled in the room giggling. All over the room the was doo dads and thingy mabobbers. But jamie walked straight to a pair of sunglasses that Had the frames of stars. I groaned. "um is that it? I asked. "ha! yea but you can change them. just hold them an focus on how you want them to look. I siled and took them in my hands. closeing my eyes I focused on the awsome Roberto Cavalli aviator sunglasses I saw at the mall but really couldn't buy because hey where 440$. I don't have that cash my friend. I opened my eyes and there they where replacing the creepy star ones. "Thank you Jamie!" I hugged and thanked her then walked out of the mirror ad into the bathroom.

I'd decided to put on something else and added a braclet that said love then a black thin extra long knotted belt . I added my twisted heart charchole flipflops and I had to Admitt even withiout the glasses I looked stunning. I grabbed the glasses ad my backpback and went to the bath room. I looked in the mirror at my black hair and sighed. Then I grabbed my tooth brush when I noticed a baggy was taped to it. in it was blue eyeshadow lip gloss and blue nail polish. on it was written in sloppy lettering:

Sabrina I hope you like it. I knpw you don't wear it but try it out!

Lurv! Daphy

well... I looked at it and took a deep breath. I used a Q-tip and put on the eyeshadow then put on the versails pink lipgloss. then I went to my room and put on my nailpolish. odly It was only six'00. No one really got up till seven thirty. so I grabbed my I POd off the bed side table plugging it in my ears as I walked down the stairs.

Shuffling the songs I started to make some NORMAL pancakes. I had some hidded in an daturgent box in the back of the cupboard so piuck couldn't take it and or sabvatoge it.

paramore started to play.

_when I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind._

_he broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to re assemble it._

_And my momma sWore that she would never let her self forget _

_Amd THat was the day that I proised I'd never sIng of love if it dose not exsist_

Iloved this song. It didn't descibe me at all in in any way. it was fun to hear the hardships, ups and downs and hurts of somebody elses life. I did't want to wallow in self pitty I wanted to feel some darned sympithy. I felt so selfish.

_well darlin you are the only exeption _

_well you are ythe only exeption _

_you are the only exeotption_

_you are the only exeotption_

_mabey I know somewher_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts_

_and we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face._

_well i've always lived like this_

_keepin a_

suddenly it stopped playing. I pulled it out of my pocket.

**connect to power.**

that's just I-pod died.I plugged it into my new I'de eatin my breakfeast and people wher starting to stir I could hear it. Oh well. I was the first day of school. I deided to get in a new habbit a while ago. I pulled a book out of my backpack and started reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I AM A SPAZ! thanks everyone for the reveiws especially walltop105!

disclaimer: I own nothing but the (unless anyone else uses it) super cheesy hot dog nacho fairgrounds grimm back from 1791 from an alternae univers where nobody Is cooler then Sabrina and Puck who are married and have 2 twin girls.

chapter 3!

_-Puck-_

I woke up and waited exactly 2 minutes 54 seconnds then got angry. she was already up sence it was 7:00. she didn't scream at me. or prank me. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (yea I grrred. you got a problem with that? I didn't think so.) I grouchily found my outfit. Parker loves being popular...thats why he was my friend in the first plce but now we'r just friends cause... we are. we are just like each other exept,well, he's more mature and he's almost trying to fix me. Make me howdy doo da day for you. I don't care. I hope that it works for him! (not)! so ha! but if I don't where the outfit to school he will KILL me.(not that he actually can...) I threw on the white skinnys and black T-Shirt. Any way I dragged on out to the kitchen to see Sabrina sitting on the couch reading. she was whereing a blue shirt with a belt skinnys and converse. And black hair. And NOT flipping out! no! why is this happening! arg! And then I gave a double take. She looked hot. Like H-O-T hot. She worked the skinnies and showed off the shirt and she had the coolist aviaters ever. She was SO HOT.

_-Sabrina-_

I looked up from my book and grinned noticing how well my Aviators worked. Puck was staring at me witha a gapeing mouth. I decided to meddle. I flipped my hair and fluttered my eyelashes. "hi puck" I said flirtashiosly. I stould up and grabbed my bag and the money on th counter labled SABRINA-LUNCHMONEY. Suddenly there was 2 treaks trough the kitchan and I almost lost my daph and red where at the table eating breakfast in a rush. I gigged and sat down by red. Before Dapg could say what I knew she was going to I said. "yea I'll wait and thanks I do look hot don't I" daphnea just rolled her Eyes and smiled. She pointed to her face and made gestues I took as meanning make up. I nodded and she winked at red. I rolled my eyes and got up red and daph in ot persuit. I took a step and looked at puck. He was still gapeing from behind the couch. I winked and stepped out the door. "so" daph started "you can explain the black hair expensive aviators and gaping puck on the way to school. but aren't we a tad early? I grinned. yea but hwo dosen't wanna gossip with their friends before schoo? I giggled, then explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own me, myself, and my favorite shirt! :D I don't own the sisters grimm. But my shirt is so comfy. I'm wareing it right now (proud smile) :) lol

Chapter 4

gossip girls

_-SPOV-_

"Mary! Bella! GINGER!" I screamed as I ran across the yard to my 3 best freinds. "SABRINA!" They all screamed in uison. " We all started talking at once and then suddenly stoped. We looked at each other and cracked up. We laughed wildly, tears streaming down our cheeks. Finally we stoped fixed our makeup and sat down at our favorite spot, by the fountain. Us bst freinds sat silently untill Ginger couldn't hold it in anymore. "Whats with the aviators, why do you look this hot and um whats with the black hair!" She blurted. I giggled and told them about the magic and Pucks prank. THey all giggled and high fived. "OK" said Mary. "Gossip time."

So my parents and I went camping and we had the best time. But then we got kinda close to the old insane asylum and we had a little trouble. There ws all the debris from the fire YOU started" laughed Bella. I smied. "Come on toatally not my fault. Blame Red" I giggled. We all laughed. "Well my parents and I went to the beck down at the end of town and we rented one of those new beach cottages. My dad had to wor sometimes but still. I got a great tan and some cool seashells for..." Mary Jean pulled out 4 sea shell necklace. We ll squaled and slipped them around our necks. Mary smiled proudly and put on hers. "I stayed home most the time but my dad (Uncle Jake) taught me how to fly the magic carpet and gave me 3 wands of my own. Sabrina smiled. She was happy for her cousin, Uncle and Aunt. They were really happy. "What did you do Sabrina?" asked Mary innocently. My eyes went down to the ground. "oh...um...nothing much" I mumbled.

I had gone to New York City to see my parents and Basil. My freinds looked around uncomfortably. "What did you do this summer Brina?" asked Bella gently. ' I went to NYC to see my Parents and lil Basil," I said. They all smiled uncomfortably, "Hows Basil?" asked Ginger smoothly. I couldn't help grinning. "He said his first word while I was babysitting him" I said happily. The the tension fded as the girls squeeled with exitment. "What his first word!" squeeled Mary. I grinned proudly. "Sabrina"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own me my self and this labtop I'm typing on. It's awesome and PINk :D I don't own Sister Grimm lol -Puxawsome. ME+TrixterKing

_-PPOV-_

I flew to school grubling about Aviators, Short shorts and tight T-shirts. l landed by Parker about 10 feet from te school. "Hey" I . "Godd morning sunshine" parker said sarcasicly. I grinned. Parker was so awesome. "Whats wrong with you?" asked Parker. "Nuttin. I'm all good" I said. We walked up to the school with about 3 minutes laft to get into school. Sabrina an her freinds skipped by singing

**We'r off to see the wizard **

**The wonderful wizard of oz**

**because,because,because,because**

**BECAUSE!**

**The wonderful things he dose**

They sang and smirked at Dorathy, from the wizard of oz. Gosh. They hated that girl. Parker took oe look at Grimm and tilted his head. "Oh. that's why your mad" He said. I sent him a death glare but he just laughed. I punched him and he punched me. We laughed cause' we both knew he was right

I sat next to Grimm and listend to our homeroom teacher, (Goldilocks) Talk about the rules while rearanging the classroomto her likeing. Sab- Grimm was giggling with her freinds and glancing at other people while they did it. Suddenly the intercomm came on. "Hello Ferryport middle school" said Snow White (Principle White) I'd like to announce that this years back to school dance will be held this Friday from 6:00 to11:00. White was so loose on rules. "As you may know there is no dress code at dances, but please, for hevens sake, try to keep it apropiate. Thank you." She finished the girls shriked and the boys moaned. Suddenly a Human named Jimmy got a punch from Jack from Jack and Jill. His sister Jill Shreiked. Jimmy shook his hand, and Jack Hit Jimmy in the stomach. Soon it was an all out . Locks Grabbed them both and dragged them out in the hall twords the office.

I turned twords Sab- (UGG!) Grimm. "What was that. She always seemed to know this stuff. "Jimmy said he was gonna ask Jill to the dance. Jack is really over protective" she answered. She ran ver to Jill and started rubbing circles on her back. Jill was crying. Grimm said some stuff to Jill and she stoped crying. She said something else and Jill started laughing Sabrina Smiled and walked back to her freinds. How did she do that

. Parker walked up to me and smiled, "why is she so dang awsome?" I asked sadly. Parker just shook his head and sat at the desk next to me. He looked at me and raised his eyebrowns gesruing twords Grimm. Without a Single word we both knew whatwould happen. I had to ask Sabrina to that dance or Parker would. And he would ask her. This is my motivation and could be punishment. I nodded my head and grimenced. This was gonna be an odd week.


End file.
